Usuario Blog:Danitiny2013/Como las mane 6 conocieron a las Total Drama Girls
Era un lindo día en equestria…hasta ahora, luego 6 misteriosas figuras aparecieron; twilight sparkle fue a investigar, fueron identificadas como:6 humanos luego las main 6 llegaron con los elementos de la armonía, porque twilight quería ver cómo reaccionan a ellos, cuando le acercaron el elemento de la honestidad a la chica surfista, algo raro paso, esta comenzó a brillar, las main 6 dijeron: ehhh?, y aparecí yo, y twilight dijo : “GASP” danah ¿ quiénes son estas? Y dije: son:Bridgette, Jo, Zoey, Izzy, Dawn y Anne Maria, por cierto, soy fan de Izzy, y Izzy es mi ídola, twilight dijo: pues Bridgette "la surfista" está brillando, debe tener algo que ver con que el elemento de la honestidad de applejack se halla vuelto loco, y dije: “GASP” uh oh, pinkie pie dijo: AGACHENCE! Y un rayo de honestidad apareció y dije: uy, su honestidad se hace más fuerte cada vez, lo sé porque el elemento de applejack enloquece cada vez más, twilight dijo: uh oh, applejack dijo: qué pasa twi? Rainbow dash dijo: CORRAN! Applejack fue disparada con un rayo de honestidad que fue a parar a su elemento, y dije ¡APPLEJACK! y antes de que puedas cantar “raise this barn” súper híper extra mega rápido applejack apareció en forma de equestria girls, y dije: wow y Bridgette apareció de repente en el suelo y dije: Bridgette ¿estás bien?, Bridgette dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie! Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle,Fluttershy dijo: hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!,Bridgette dijo: que es ese collar? Applejack dijo: esto, es mi elemento: la honestidad, y la razón por la cual te volviste loca, luego el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco cuando se acercó a Dawn, Bridgette dijo: applejack, repíteme otra vez cual es el elemento de fluttershy, applejack dijo: bondad. Bridgette dijo: ah, pues el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco, applejack dijo: si, y se dirige hacia Dawn y luego ambos dijeron: “GASP”DAWN! Luego me puse a cantar por razones desconocidas:” Dawn muy, muy loca ya se volvió, es todo porque la bondad enloqueció”.twilight dijo: Danah, no es tiempo de cantar. Y dije: pero es la verdad, ¡CUIDADO!, y un rayo de bondad le dio a fluttershy, y dije ¡FLUTTERSHY! Y en un milisegundo fluttershy se volvió equestria girls, de repente, Dawn se encontró en la misma zona del piso en la cual se encontraba Bridgette, y Dawn dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, Dawn dijo: “GASP” ¿Bridgette? Y Bridgette dijo: wow,! Dawn,esa debio ser una caída muy fea!, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6! Luego el elemento de pinkie pie enloqueció, y dije:(GASP)! NO, EL ELEMENTO DE PINKIE PIE TAMBIEN ENLOQUECIOOOOOO! Y Dawn dijo: oh no, esto no está bien, pero, Bridgette, repíteme cual era el elemento de pinkie pie, Bridgette le susurro: risa, Dawn dijo: bien, pues la risa enloqueció, y dije: ay no, eso significa, (GASP) IZZY! , Y twilight dijo: tenes razón Danah, Izzy se volvió loca, Y twilight me susurro:Bueno,Mas de lo normal. , luego, Izzy lanzo un rayo de risa hacia el elemento de pinkie pie y dije:(GASP)! PINKIE ¡ y antes de que puedas decir “Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye” muy rápido pinkie se transformó en equestria girls, y luego izzy aterrizo en la misma zona que Bridgette y que Dawn y dijo:(GASP) pero, Bridgette, Dawn, y Bridgette y dawn dijeron: IZZY!, Y izzy dijo: Dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, , hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6¡,y el elemento de rarity enloqueció , y izzy dijo: danah ,repíteme cual era el elemento de rarity, yo le susurre: generosidad, y izzy dijo: oh, pues la generosidad enloqueció, spike (en forma de perro) dijo: ay no, eso significa(GASP), RARITY! , Y dije: ay no también significa, (GASP) Anne Maria!, y luego me puse a cantar (otra vez) por razones desconocidas: “Anne Maria Loca se volvió,tan loquita que no lo creo” y luego las main 6 dijeron: danah, no es hora de cantar!, y dije: eso también es verdad! NO OTRA VEZ!, y un rayo de generosidad aterrizo en el elemento de rarity, spike trago saliva y dijo: oh ouh, RARITY! Y antes de que puedas cantar “art of the dress” rarity se transformó en equestria girls, y luego Anne Maria aterrizo en la misma zona que Bridgette,Izzy y Dawn, y dijo: dónde estoy? Y Bridgette, Dawn y izzy dijeron: SORPRESA! Y Bridgette dijo: estas en…”PARAPAPAPAPA”EQUESTRIA!, Applejack dijo: , soy applejack, pinkie pie dijo : yo soy pinkie pie Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!, Izzy le pregunto a Bridgette: dime Bridgette, cual es el elemento de rainbow dash, y Bridgette dijo: lealtad (gasp) y parece que la lealtad a enloquecido y izzy dijo: oh ouh, eso significa (GASP) JO! Y dije: ay no, rainbow dash no, y un rayo de lealtad se apareció en el elemento de rainbow dash y! ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir “la magia contenida en mi elemento logro unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo” rainbow dash se hizo equestria girls, y Jo aterrizo en el mismo sitio del piso donde anteriormente aterrizaron: Bridgette, Izzy, Dawn y Anne Maria, y dijo dónde estoy, izzy dijo: JO! , Jo dijo (GASP) IZZY,me asustaste! Y Bridgette dijo: estas en equestria, Applejack dijo: soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6! Y Jo dijo: Dawn, tengo 2 preguntas en primera: ¿Cuál es el elemento de twilight sparkle? Y en segunda: ¿en que se representa? A lo que dawn dice: 1: su elemento es la magia, y 2: se representa en una corona, y Jo dice: ahh, porque: una onda de magia se dirige hacia zoey. Bridgette, Izzy, Dawn, Anne Maria y Jo dijeron: ay no, ZOEY! Y, ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir: Esta rara enfermedad pony afectó a una población de ponis en el periodo paleopónico, zoey apareció en la misma zona que: Bridgette, izzy, dawn, Anne maria y Jo, Jo, Bridgette,Dawn,Izzy y Anne maria dijeron:1,2,3,BOO! Bridgette dijo: hola Zoey, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6!y hay algo llamado los elementos de la armonía , te digo su orden: honestidad, bondad ,risa,generosidad,lealtad y magia. Y twilight propuso hey, que tal si como nosotras, ustedes también hacen su propia banda de rock, por ejemplo: yo soy la cantante, applejack es la bajista, aunque no lo crean, fluttershy es la xilofonista, pinkie pie es la guitarrista, aunque tampoco lo crean rarity es la tecladista y rainbow dash es la baterista. Y Jo dijo: bueno ,solo falta un buen nombre, y pinkie pie propuso: que tal: Las Chicas Drama Total (Lat) The Total Drama Girls y todas dijeron: SI! Categoría:Entradas